


Wake up

by Christian_the_bluefrog



Category: Supernatural
Genre: I cried writing this, M/M, Sad, Why Did I Write This?, cas dying, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 23:52:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15960230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christian_the_bluefrog/pseuds/Christian_the_bluefrog
Summary: This is a poem from Dean's point of view right after Castiel is killed in Season 12





	Wake up

Past the dark earth   
Bloody and corrupt   
Peice by peice   
You pulled me up 

Castiel, angel of the Lord  
Stiff and cold   
Judging our discord 

You're not a hammer   
You have doubts   
You have fears  
You keep them hidden  
From the eyes of your peers 

I prayed to you Cas  
Every damn night   
I tried so hard to make things right 

I didn't care how we got there  
I didn't care about what you did  
I cared you didn't answer   
I cared that you hid

I need you now   
Like I needed you then   
So open your eyes  
My dearest friend 

There's things I need to tell you  
Things I didn't say  
I let my stupid pride get in the way

I wanted to hold you  
But never like this   
I wanted to kiss you  
Not these cold lifeless lips

So open your eyes   
You selfish bastard   
We've been through worse  
Apocalyptic disasters

So wake the Hell up  
Castiel please,  
I'm begging here  
I'm down on my knees 

Wake up!   
Wake up!   
I need you!  
I love you!


End file.
